Miracle Angel
by Kaoru3010
Summary: Cuando piensas que ya no tienes nada, y q tu vida no merece continuar... Tal vez un angel, te pueda salvar.
1. Chapter 1

**Notas de autora:** Holas!!!... ¿Cómo están?!!!... Este es mi primer fic en publicar, así que por favor... tengan piedad!!!... jeje... Hacia tiempo que quería hacer esto, pero no me animaba... Pero bueno... Tengo que hacer unas "puntualizaciones". Aquellos fanáticos de Rurouni Kenshin que sepan mucho sobre la serie, se darán cuenta de **algunos** errores conceptuales en cuanto a la historia original... jeje... es q por la emocion de empezarlo no cuidé mucho ese aspecto... Sepan disculparme por ello, y muchas gracias por leer, me hacen muy feliz!!!

_**Capítulo 1: "Sobre mi destino"**_

Tarde... muy tarde arribé a casa... ese lugar al que me había obligado a denominar como hogar... ese lugar que funcionaba como cuartel del "Ishinshishi"...

Ese día había sido completamente extraño... una sensación desconocida inundaba mi pecho y azotaba con fuerza mi conciencia... sin embargo no podía rescatar ningún pensamiento claro... no podía entender la razón de mi estado... simplemente marché hacia la posada de siempre... esa en la que solía pasar las tardes bebiendo sake... Proseguí con mi rutina, pero no bebí una o dos botellas, sino que aumenté la cantidad a tres... solo sentí la necesidad de ahogar mis sentimientos con el alcohol...

El ambiente era tranquilo y normal, quienes disfrutaban del menú del local, o se reunían para platicar acompañados de unas botellas de sake, lo hacían como de costumbre. Un fuerte murmullo se alzaba y me ensordecía... el ir allí representaba para mi, una forma de aislarme de mi vida... cubrir mis ojos y mis oídos... olvidarme del pasado y del presente...

Abandoné el sitio cuando el sol se estaba ocultando, y los últimos haces de calidez recorrían las calles de la enorme y majestuosa Kyoto. Caminé despreocupada y lentamente... llevando la mirada fija en algún punto muerto...

No sentía nada... no me sentía vivo... mi cuerpo se asemejaba al de una roca... fría y vacía...

Atravesaba uno de los tantos puentes, cuando me crucé con una feliz pareja que platicaba amenamente al tiempo de su caminata... Nunca me había fijado en tales cosas... nunca me había sentido igual al presenciar el cariño que se profesaban ambas personas... solo maldije... maldije por lo bajo el vacío que inundó mi ser en esos instantes... el vacío que me reveló la verdad... "necesitaba ser amado"... o al menos... "necesitaba significar algo para alguien"...

No transcurrió mucho tiempo, cuando me hube alejado del tumulto y transitado las apartadas calles en que se situaba mi "hogar". Pero por más que lo intentaba... aún no podía abandonar la aprensión provocada por esas verdades que me negaba a reconocer... y aún... aún no puedo... sencillamente mi alma suplica por apartar mi realidad... sencillamente necesito hacerlo para poder experimentar la dicha de tener una persona en el mundo...

Okumi: Oh... joven Himura... comenzábamos a preocuparnos... Oyó la voz de una anciana que lo descolocó momentáneamente de sus pensamientos.

Llevaba en sus manos algunas verduras, así que por lo visto, se encontraba atareada con la cena.

Kenshin: Oh... lo siento... Murmuró débilmente y sus ojos violáceos viajaron hacia las escaleras que lo conducirían al piso superior, y por ende, a su habitación... No quería que nadie lo estorbase... requería de la soledad para intentar comprender el remolino de emociones que lo inundaban...

Okumi¿Mh?... ¿a dónde va?... ¿no recuerda que el amo Katsura acordó platicar con usted cuando arribase a la casa?...

Se apresuró a manifestar, puesto las intenciones del samurai eran muy claras.

Eso era verdad... pero ningún asunto del clan era tan importante como su estado...

Así que, sin siquiera voltear hacia la anciana, se excusó diciendo que estaba muy cansado, y le pidió, que por favor, le hiciera llegar sus disculpas al comandante del Ishinshishi. Aunque incrédula, la veterana aceptó sin reproches... nunca antes lo había visto comportarse de igual manera... Era un joven reservado y frío, pero el aura de tristeza que emanaba su cuerpo, no tenía comparación con cualquiera que lo hubiera dominado antes...

La figura a la cual observaba se perdió escaleras arriba, y una vez lo hubo hecho, volvió a iniciar camino hacia la cocina.

Retiró la puerta y se abrió paso en su habitación... Quitose las zapatillas, y dejó su espada a un lado del futou, en el cual seguidamente descansó su cuerpo, cerrando sus ojos... escuchando los vigorosos latidos de su corazón...

¡Ayúdenos!...

¡Por favor, no nos mate, no hemos hecho nada malo!...

¡Eres despiadado... ojalá acabes en una charca de sangre en el infierno!...

¡¡Maldito asesino¿por qué?... ¿por qué lo mataste?...!!.

¡¡Aaah!!...

¡Como realista, y miembro del Ishinshishi, tu único deber es acabar con la vida de las personas que te ordenemos!...

¡¡Battousai!!...

¡Me vengaré... si... pagarás por todo lo que has hecho!...

Kenshin¡¡Noooo... basta... ya basta... déjenme en paz...!!!. Comenzó a gritar en sueños... las escenas... las voces... podía ver y oír claramente a las personas que a manos suyas fueron asesinadas... ¿por qué?... ¿por qué experimentaba eso?...

Idzuka¡¡Himura... Himura ¿qué te sucede?!!. Llamaba preocupado, su mejor amigo, que al escuchar semejantes gritos, había corrido rápidamente desde su próxima habitación hacia la del Hitokiri.

A un lado del cuerpo que se retorcía en el futou, intentaba interceptar el sueño de su amigo y comprender la razón de su estado.

Idzuka¡¡Himura... despierta... es solo un sueño... solo eso...!!.

Pero pese a los intentos, los fuertemente cerrados ojos del pelirrojo no se abrían, y los gemidos continuaban escapando desde sus labios, a su vez que, sus manos viajaban hasta sus oídos, en un vano intento de alejar las voces en su cabeza...

Katsura¿¡Qué sucede!?... ¿¡por qué tanto escándalo!?... Cuestionó perturbado mientras se asomaba por la habitación, acompañado por otros dos hombres del clan.

Observó incrédulo al más joven retorciéndose en su futou y vociferando incomprensibles palabras.

Idzuka¡No lo se... parece estar soñando pero es muy extraño, no puedo despertarlo!. Respondió rápidamente.

Al comandante no le tardó mucho tiempo actuar. Se acercó al alterado y con la espada en su funda, lo golpeó fuertemente en la cabeza. Idzuka ahogó una exclamación de dolor. Pero el golpe pareció surtir efecto, puesto con mucha pesadumbre, los ojos violáceos encontraron el resplandor de las lámparas en la noche.

Se sujetó la cabeza, ya no solo por las visiones, también por el fuerte golpe que le hacía retumbar todo dentro de ella.

Katsura¡Himura... ¿qué demonios te ocurre?!. Se apresuró a interrogar, aunque el espadachín se hallaba muy mareado.

Kenshin: No lo se... no puedo entenderlo... Respondió con vos entre cortada. Su respiración era agitada y los latidos de su corazón acelerados y fuertes.

Idzuka: Dinos... ¿qué viste?...

Kenshin: A todos... todos estaban allí... sus voces... sus gritos... todos me llamaban...

Idzuka¿Todos?... ¿quiénes son todos?...

Kenshin: Las personas que asesiné... Acabó la frase y un tenso silencio gobernó el ambiente. Todos observaban al joven Hitokiri que aun apoyaba sus manos en su cabeza.

Finalmente, el comandante rompió el silencio.

Katsura: Bien... Okumi te traerá la cena aquí... no es recomendable que asistas a la sala... mejor descansa... mañana... mañana hablaremos... Acabó, dando media vuelta y abandonando la recámara junto a sus acompañantes.

Idzuka regresó una última vez hacia el joven antes de marcharse.

Idzuka¿Estarás bien?. Indagó preocupado.

Kenshin: Si... eso creo... no te preocupes... no me volverá a ocurrir...

El hombre asintió no muy convencido y abandonó el lugar serrando las puertas.

¿Por qué?... Se interrogó abiertamente una vez solo.

¿Por qué se había estado sintiendo tan extraño?... ¿qué significaba todo aquello?... ¿qué fin tendría?...

Pese a no querer demostrarlo, comenzaba a desesperarse. Observó su espada durante unos instantes, y cierta posibilidad divagó por su mente, pero antes de que su mano alcanzase el objeto, las puertas volvieron a abrirse y mostraron a la anciana Okumi llevando una bandeja con su cena.

Okumi: Joven Himura... aquí le traigo. Anunció suavemente mientras dejaba descansar la bandeja sobre sus piernas.

Kenshin: Muchas gracias. Respondió mientras tomaba los palillos y un cuenco de arroz.

Okumi¿Necesita algo más?.

Kenshin: Oh no, gracias.

Okumi: Bien... si lo hace no dude en llamar, el señor Katsura me ordenó atenderlo en todo lo que estuviese a mi alcance.

Kenshin: No... no se moleste... vaya a cenar... yo estoy bien...

Okumi: De acuerdo, con su permiso. Articuló, para luego abandonar la habitación.

Los ojos violetas se enfocaron en los alimentos y su estómago le reclamó que se apresurase con ellos.

Cuando la mirada violáceo se hubo encontrado con la escasa luz del día, ya era muy tarde.

Se reincorporó pesadamente en su futou y observó por la ventana el exterior.

No podía identificarse aún más con el clima... nublado y confuso como él mismo...

Su cabeza aún le dolía y palpitaba al ritmo de su corazón... ¿Por qué?... volvió a cuestionarse en voz alta... ¿Por qué?... continuó mientras su vista se perdía en los nubarrones que indicaban próximas tormentas...

Un sonido lo distrajo... las puertas de su habitación fueron retiradas para dar cabida a la vista de su mejor amigo en el clan.

Idzuka: Oh... ya despertaste... Fue lo primero que dijo para luego adentrarse en los aposentos del joven.

Idzuka: Dormiste más de lo normal, pero es comprensible, Katsura solicitó que nadie te despertase... no obstante pasaba para cerciorarme de que estuvieses bien... Continuó hasta llegar cerca del futou y dejarse caer arrodillado sobre el suelo.

Idzuka¿Cómo te sientes?... Se animó a preguntar, y el pelirrojo reconoció el mismo tono de preocupación con que se había acercado a él la noche anterior.

Kenshin: Bien... Fue su única respuesta. Su mirada no estaba dispuesta a confrontarse con la de su amigo... no... porque de hacerlo, comprobaría que su contestación era una mentira. Se sentía mal... tan mal que, de vez en cuando, observaba su fría arma a un lado suyo, resolviendo, que posiblemente, la mejor forma de acabar con su dolor, era cometiendo un suicidio.

Idzuka: No lo aparentas... Oyó que aportaba luego de haber recibido una respuesta poco convincente a su pregunta.

Kenshin: No entiendo a que te refieres... Susurró desganadamente, aunque también estaba asombrado de que su compañero se percatase de la verdad tan fácilmente.

Idzuka: Se que estás sufriendo... eso es algo que no me puedes ocultar... Eres un hombre de pocas palabras, pero tu actitud es sumamente extraña...

Se acomodó en su sitio y enserió su mirada chocolate.

Idzuka: Quiero que me lo cuentes todo. Demandó y la confundida mirada violáceo viajó, por vez primera, hasta la figura del hombre que no se inmutó ante ella.

Kenshin¿Qué?... Dejó escapar por sus labios, en un suave susurro...

Idzuka: Cuéntame¿desde hace cuánto tiempo te sientes así?... ¿qué fue exactamente lo que viste y sentiste en el sueño de ayer?... ¿por qué crees que te esté ocurriendo esto?... permaneceré aquí el resto de la tarde para obtener las respuestas, si es necesario que lo haga.

El joven Rurouni bajó la cabeza indeciso... tal vez su amigo tenía razón... tal vez lo mejor era que se desahogara... aunque aquello contradecía a sus principios, y especialmente, a sus cualidades... su desesperación era tan grande que no permitía soportar ninguna clase de orgullo...

Kenshin: Hace ya varios días... desde que siento este gran vacío dentro de mi...

Idzuka¿Te imaginas la razón?.

Kenshin: No... simplemente me siento frío e insensible... siento que no soy nadie... que mi existencia está maldita, y que con ella, me he llevado la vida de cientos de personas... Por momentos creo, que lo mejor para todos sería que acabase con mi vida...

Idzuka¡No digas barbaridades, todos nosotros debemos cumplir con la orden que tenemos como miembros del Ishinshishi... hemos asesinado al igual que tú... y tal vez nuestras espadas no se han llevado tantas vidas como la tuya, pero de igual forma nuestra existencia es el medio por el cual se alcanzará la revolución... las muertes producidas son la gloria de ella... Y me es muy extraño que alguien de tus características se sienta así de culpable, siempre acataste tus ideales como Rurouni con la mayor precisión... pero ahora... tu espíritu de destajador ha desaparecido, y por esa misma razón, Katsura está preocupado!!.

Kenshin: A pesar de todo eso...¿no te sientes algo culpable por todos los asesinatos que cometiste?.

Idzuka¡No, porque en una batalla a muerte, o tomas la vida de tu adversario, o tu adversario te la toma a ti!.

Kenshin¿Y los civiles?... ¿a caso imaginas cuántas personas han sido sacrificadas sin valor alguno?... El principio del estilo Hiten Mitsurugui es el proteger a los ciudadanos de los disturbios de la era... pero con él... no he hecho más que atraerlos a la devastación...

Idzuka: El principio que aplicas difiere en algunas cosas con los que los demás miembros del clan respetamos... sin embargo... aún no entiendo la razón por la cual te has estado remordiendo en estos últimos días...

Kenshin: Ni yo tampoco... son sentimientos y emociones que nunca antes había experimentado y que con el correr del tiempo se fueron acrecentando en mi interior... Sin embargo eso me preocupa... porque se que éste no será el fin, y si no logro apartarlos de mi cabeza... entonces... ellos mismos acabarán con migo...

Idzuka: Eso es algo en lo que no puedo interferir... sucederá lo que deba suceder...pero solo espero, no tener que volver a presenciar escenas como las que protagonizaste anoche...

Kenshin: No puedo asegurártelo... Acabó abatido.

Idzuka: Pues será mejor que intentes reponerte lo más pronto posible. Continuó para luego ponerse de pie.

Kenshin¿Eh?. Regresó confundido.

Idzuka¿No lo recuerdas?... ¿no recuerdas el compromiso de pasado mañana?.

Kenshin: No... Negó sin molestarse en recapacitar.

Idzuka¡La batalla del castillo Tokugawa, con seguridad la más importante que hemos tenido y tendremos... de ella dependerá el advenimiento de la reforma Meiji!.

El pelirrojo no acababa de asimilar las palabras... pero su amigo tenía razón... la batalla más sangrienta y violenta en que se embarcaría, se disputaría en el día después de mañana¡y él no estaba listo!... ¡no podía luchar en esas condiciones!...

Se había sumergido tanto en los recientes pensamientos que lo atormentaban, que había olvidado por completo semejante encuentro... Para ingresar en un enfrentamiento de esas magnitudes, debía estar preparado psicológicamente, pero en cambio, su situación era muy desventajosa.

Idzuka: Katsura es considerado... pero aunque se lo pidas de rodillas... él necesita de tu presencia en la batalla, eres el miembro más fuerte del clan, y el Shinsen Gumi te respeta por el apodo de Battousai el destajador. De no asistir, nuestras posibilidades de declararnos vencedores, serían muy dudosas. Continuó ya de pié, mientras se conducía hacia la salida.

Kenshin: Si... lo se...

Idzuka: Dentro de poco el almuerzo estará listo... así que será mejor que salgas de allí y te conduzcas a la sala... lo mejor para ti en estos momentos es despejarte y concentrarte, únicamente, en la batalla del castillo Tokugawa. Aportó drásticamente, al tiempo que desaparecía de la vista del joven espadachín.

Por sus labios escapó un suspiro... de sobrevivir a las situaciones que se le presentarían... buscaría otro rumbo... dejaría atrás su pasado como destajador e iniciaría una nueva vida apartado de su espada y del grupo de los realistas...

Fue una idea muy vaga... ni siquiera le dio demasiada importancia a lo pensado, puesto ya se encontraba alistándose para el almuerzo. No obstante... esa idea sería trascendental en un futuro muy cercano...

Con un movimiento rápido acabó de sujetar firmemente su larga cabellera pelirroja, y amarró la espada sanguinaria en sus caderas.

La habitación en que había permanecido los últimos dos días, se hallaba en completa oscuridad, de no ser, por la leve luz de luna que filtraba por las ventanas, aunque las nubes que aún persistían no le permitían al hermoso astro, demostrarse completamente.

En el lapso de días previos a la batalla, no había abandonado la casa ni una sola vez, simplemente bajaba a la sala para degustar de las comidas del día, e inmediatamente regresaba a su habitación. Aún no lograba deshacerse de los pensamientos que lo atormentaban, y debido a eso, los demás miembros del clan creían conveniente dejarlo solo para que pudiese resolver sus asuntos. De todas maneras el clima, poco propicio para actividades al aire libre, también había resultado un factor importante por el cual no había marchado hacia la posada de siempre para beber.

En todo el hostal Kohagi (base del Ishinshishi) se esparcía un murmullo nervioso. Podía ver, a través de las puertas de su recámara, a grupos de hombres corriendo apresuradamente por los pasillos. A sus oídos llegaban varias indicaciones y consejos, muchos compartían sus temores y otros tantos, apostaban por quien asesinara a más miembros de la armada imperial... pero ninguno subestimó al Shinsen Gumi...

Esa tropa era realmente preocupante... en las ocasiones en que se había enfrentado a ella, las batallas habían resultado más difíciles de lo normal, y además...

Kenshin: Hajime Saito... Murmuró sin darse cuenta.

Si... Hajime Saito... el líder de la tropa número tres era un adversario digno de respeto. Ya se le había enfrentado, y entre ambos, había nacido una rivalidad crucial, al punto que juraron que uno, caería a manos del otro.

Sabía que ese era el día en que tendría que acabar con las riñas... y la vida del capitán Hajime...

Idzuka¡Himura, date prisa, Katsura y los demás ya están abajo!. Anunció su amigo de siempre, tras retirar las puertas con precipitación. Obviamente estaba nervioso.

Kenshin: Si ya... No pudo acabar su contestación, puesto por el sobresalto que el hombre tenía, se había marchado apenas comprendió que el joven había recibido el mensaje.

El espadachín dio un largo suspiro, y resignado se encaminó hacia fuera.

Llegó a la gran sala, un lugar lo bastante espacioso como para que todos los miembros del clan entrasen, pero el ambiente que se vivía era realmente pesado... nunca antes había detectado auras tan devastadoras en sus compañeros antes de una batalla... todos se tomaban muy en serio el hecho de que aquel, podría ser su último enfrentamiento...

Encabezando la reunión y de pié sobre una alta tarima, se hallaba Katsura, el comandante del Ishinshishi.

El joven Rurouni solo podía ver como los labios del conductor se movían mientras hablaba, y como en su rostro, se dibujaban señas de fiereza. Por el momento, sus oídos se quedaron sordos, no oyó más que el sonido vacío del agua correr... se sumergió en la oscuridad... en sus pensamientos... La cicatriz en su mejilla comenzó a arderle... no entendió el porque...

Llevó su mano derecha hasta ésta, y tras bordearla y analizar los dedos con que lo había hecho, descubrió que estaban ensangrentados. Su herida se abría... su corazón volvía a estrujarse... ¿por qué?... fue lo misma pregunta que su mente logró emitir... ¿por qué sentía todo eso?... ¿qué significaba?...

Despertó alarmado de su letargo, cuando varios cuerpos se lo llevaron por delante, en su caminar hacia la salida.

La pequeña reunión previa a la batalla había finalizado, ahora todos se dirigían decididos hacia el punto del encuentro.

Intentó recuperar la cordura, e imitó a sus compañeros. Pero mientras caminaba volvió a observar su mano, y en ella, no existía ni siquiera una gota de sangre... pero... ¿cómo?... Dio un largo y preocupado suspiro... ¿a caso estaría volviéndose loco?.

Katsura¡Himura!. Oyó como su superior le llamaba y al instante volteó, deteniéndose, y así dejando que la multitud lo pasase.

El hombre se acercó con paso riguroso y de igual forma lo observó fijamente a los ojos.

Katsura¡No toleraré ni un error de tu parte ¿entendiste?!. Presionó fuera de si, y el joven asintió desconcertado.

Seguidamente, sin decir más, el comandante comenzó a caminar hacia fuera.

Por un momento, el pelirrojo se quedó inmóvil¿qué estaba ocurriendo?... de repente todo era diferente... de repente sentía que marchaba hacia su perdición... que aquella sería la última vez en que viese a todos sus compañeros... en que pusiese un pie en el hostal Kohagi... y tal vez... no se equivocaba...

La noche fue su aliada, y entre la oscuridad de ella, se escabulleron por los jardines próximos al palacio imperial.

Ya no había rastro de la luna, las nubes la cubrieron plenamente. Se alzó una rápida y fría brisa que provocó las copas de los árboles agitar, pero eso era favorable, porque con el sonido del viento se ocultaban sus pisadas...

El grupo se había dividido en cuatro, y cada subgrupo atacaría desde su correspondiente punto cardinal.

Los hombres más importantes del clan los comandaban, por su parte, a Kenshin le habían obligado marchar en el de Katsura, aquel que atacaría por el Norte... punto que según decían era el más peligroso para copar el castillo de los Tokugawa...

Su fría y calculadora mirada violáceo recorría todos sus rededores para cerciorarse de que no había peligro cerca.

Por fin, luego de la incursión por el jardín, Katsura ordenó al grupo detenerse.

El sector trasero del castillo estaba muy bien custodiado, filas y filas de miembros de la armada imperial rondaban la zona continuamente. Sin embargo, de acuerdo a su planes aquello era favorable. El propósito del grupo de Katsura era atraer toda la atención hacia él, para que de esa forma, se les facilitara la labor a los demás subgrupos y coparan el palacio.

El comandante organizó el ataque, y curiosamente, obligó a Kenshin a permanecer a su lado. El joven Rurouni no entendió la razón, pero en semejante situación no se atrevió a reprochar.

El operativo fue iniciado... la batalla se desató... el devastador sonido de las espadas chocar... las víctimas clamar en derrota y sus cuerpos caer ensangrentados hacían nublar la vista del pelirrojo... sus ojos poco a poco dejaban de ser los violáceos de Kenshin Himura, y pasaban a adaptar un tono dorado suave... pasaban a ser los de Battousai el Destajador...

No supo en realidad cuanto tiempo transcurrió en batalla... blandió su espada rápida y furiosamente, acabando a su paso con las vidas de aquellos que osaban interponérsele...

Sus manos se bañaron de sangre, de igual forma fueron cubiertas sus vestiduras y en ocasiones su rostro...

Su alma gritaba por dentro... no era él... ya no sentía compasión... era un arma asesina... simplemente eso... y como una no podía ser querida... no podía ser amada... solo era un objeto maldito que debía desaparecer... solo eso...

Llegó a determinado punto en que la desesperación ante las confusiones de personalidades que lo azotaban fue tan fuerte, que gritó adolorido mientras continuaba con su labor de asesino... algunas lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas... pero nadie se pudo percatar gracias al tumulto de la batalla...

¡Battousai!. Escuchó esa voz... pese a su estado... ¿cómo no reconocerla?...

Volteó entre el mar de sangre para confrontarse con la mirada del lobo... con los ojos fríos del capitán de la tropa número tres del Shinsen Gumi... Saito Hajime...

Saito: He esperado este momento por mucho tiempo... Comentó mientras desenvainaba su espada y se colocaba en aquella posición de ataque tan característica... Gatotsu...

El dolor... el dolor era asombrosamente grande... no podía creer como mi cuerpo lo soportaba aún... simplemente grité como nunca lo había hecho... simplemente salí corriendo... huyendo de la batalla... intentando salvar mi vida luego de haber recibido fatídicas heridas por todo mi cuerpo...

En mi retirada vi caer a muchos de mis compañeros, inclusive creí reconocer el cuerpo ensangrentado de Idzuka... no pude retenerlas... las lágrimas volvieron a inundar mis ojos y escapar fuera de ellos... Me abrí paso en la oscuridad... me alejé del castillo y seguidamente de Kyoto... no podía permanecer en la ciudad... era demasiado arriesgado...

La sangre que brotaba por mis heridas manchaba el suelo al tiempo de mi carrera, no obstante mi voluntad era demasiado fuerte, continuaría corriendo hasta el último instante en que me quedasen fuerzas para hacerlo... no deseaba morir en el escenario hostil de Kyoto... en la ciudad que había encerrado el alma de Kenshin Himura para dar paso al asesino Battousai...

Continué corriendo... y no medí el tiempo en que lo hice... no podía rendirme... aún no... aún no...

La cicatriz en mi mejilla izquierda volvió a arderme... volvía a abrirse... y la sangre brotaba desde ella...

Sentí mucho frío... el aire se volvía gélido... y apenas distinguía el débil vapor que emanaba desde mi boca ante el atormentador cambio de clima... pero... ¿era eso algo natural?...

¡¡¡Asesino... Maldito Asesino!!!...

¡¡¡Aaaah!!!!...

¿¡¡Cómo pudiste matarlo!!?...

¡¡No por favor... discúlpeme... no volveré a hacerlo... pero no me mate... por favor!!...

¡¡Serás castigado... muy pronto recibirás lo que te mereces!!.

¿¡¡Por qué!!?.

Su cuerpo inerte calló al suelo... las visiones y voces volvían a dominarlo... la cicatriz le ardía a más no poder... la oscuridad volvía a envolverlo... acabó inconsciente... inconsciente mientras la sangre continuaba emanando de sus heridas y tiñendo la hierba en que había caído de rojo...

Su existencia se disputa entre la vida y la muerte... el dolor en su corazón se acrecienta... recuerda a cada una de sus víctimas... sus rostros antes de ser asesinados... los gritos... el dolor... la sangre... Su alma se desgarra... se pierde en la oscuridad... en el vacío... su respiración es casi nula... no puede abrir los ojos... su vista está nublada... demasiado nublada... Gime inconscientemente por el dolor...

La muerte lo rodea con su manto negro... pronto... muy pronto le pertenecerá...

"Solo un ángel puede salvarte... solo un ángel puede darte otra oportunidad... solo un ángel puede purificar tu alma, puede hacerte descubrir el hermoso significado de la palabra amar...".

**Notas de autora:** Espero que les haya gustado, y que no haya resultado algo entreverado... jeje... Por favor, si no es mucho pedir, dejen unos reviewsitos!!!. Me animan a continuar publicando!!!.

Arigatou!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notas de la autora: **Jeje, hola de nuevo!!... Aqui el segundo cap, que es... un poco más largo que el primero, jeje!!. Espero les guste y... wueno... la verdad que no se ni que decir!!!... solo agradecer por que se tomen el tiempo de leerlo!!!.. Dejenme algunos reviews si?... asi puedo mejorar cosas, etc, etc... Gracias!!

**Capítulo 2: "El ángel de los ojos aguamarina..."**

La mañana despertó suavemente... el aroma a tormenta había desaparecido, y en su lugar, comenzaba a esparcirse una dulce fragancia floral. Los en principio débiles haces de luz, se desplegaron por la región, contagiando su calidez matutina.

Las aves, que habían comenzado su rutina incluso antes de que el sol se mostrara, le daban el toque sonoro al ambiente con sus cientos de melodiosos cánticos.

Luego del mal clima que había predominado en los últimos días, aquel era un merecido alivio... uno que todos los habitantes del importante poblado de Nagashino habían aguardado para continuar con sus querencias.

Las calles se hallaron muy concurridas desde temprano, los puestos reabrieron sus puertas y los compradores concurrieron en multitudes. Se extendían murmullos de alegría y exaltación.

No se veía tanto movimiento en mucho tiempo... aunque tal vez éste no se comparase con el "escándalo" que persistía en una majestuosa casa a las afueras del poblado.

Nagomi¡¡Itsuko.. ¿me puedes explicar que es todo esto?!!. Recriminaba abiertamente, una mujer de 26 años aproximadamente. Llevaba su larga cabellera negra suelta, y observaba, con amenazadores ojos chocolate, a la persona en frente suyo. En su mano derecha, alzaba, lo que en su momento habría sido un hermoso kimono blanco, puesto ahora, éste se había llenado de infortunadas manchas rojas y verdes.

Nagomi¿¡¡No se suponía que habías separado la ropa blanca de la de color!!?.

Itsuko¡¡Hay... armas todo este alboroto por un simple kimono...!!. Bufó exasperada, la otra mujer, algo más joven que la perjudicada, por lo que su edad oscilaría entre los 22 y 23 años. Su cabello castaño oscuro, yacía amarrado en un moño, mientras que sus ojos miel destellaban desafío.

Nagomi¡¡No era solo un kimono... era el mejor de todos ellos... y ahora míralo, está arruinado... ¿cómo piensas compensarlo?!!. Continuaba fuera de si.

Itsuko¡¡Yo no compensaré absolutamente nada... si tanto te gustaba entonces ve y cómprate uno igual...!!.

Nagomi¡¡Itsuko!!.

Okushi¿Mh?... ¿qué es toda esta gritería?... Se apareció confundido, un hombre que en edad, tendría 45 años.

En cuanto a rasgos físicos, su corta cabellera, negra grisáceo, estaba perfectamente arreglada, mientras que, sus ojos marrones, ya cansados de las disputas entre sus hijas, se fijaban desganados en ambas mujeres.

Nagomi¡Padre, mira lo que le ha hecho Itsuko a mi mejor kimono!. Acusó enseñándole la prenda.

Itsuko¡No fue culpa mía, simplemente que Nagomi abandona sus cosas por ahí!. Se apresuró a contrarrestar.

Nagomi¡Eso no es verdad, tu eres mil veces más desordenada que yo!.

Itsuko¿¡Ah si!?.

El hombre, dio un largo suspiro, y con una sonrisa nerviosa se preparó para funcionar de mediador.

Okushi: Hijas... cálmense... esto es muy simple de solucionar...

Ambas¿Mh?.

Okushi: Nagomi, no te preocupes, yo te daré dinero para que compres un nuevo kimono.

Nagomi: Ah... pero padre... no es de eso de lo que estaba hablando... simplemente deseo hacer entrar en razón a Itsuko...

Okushi: Eso no tiene sentido, no es necesario que discutan por una minoría como esa. Finalizó mientras se abría paso en la sala para tomar el desayuno ya servido en la mesa.

Sus hijas intercambiaron un par de miradas ofendidas para luego imitarlo.

En cuanto comenzaron su comer, el hombre no tardó en percatarse de la ausencia de cierta personita.

Okushi¿Alí no se ha levantado aún?. Cuestionó incrédulo, puesto considerando las disputas que a él mismo lo habían hecho sobresaltar de la cama era sorprendente que a su hija menor ni la hubieran inmutado.

Nagomi: No... debe estar roncando como siempre... Suspiró rendida antes de llevar una pieza de pollo a su boca.

Okushi: Iré a despertarla. Anunció al tiempo que se ponía de pie y enfocaba su vista en el pasillo que lo conduciría a la habitación de la pequeña "bella durmiente".

Sus hijas pronto lo vieron alejarse con fatiga; aquello era increíblemente normal.

Con parsimonia inusitada arribó a la habitación de la dormilona y retiró las puertas para abrirse paso en ella.

La luz que ingresó ante su omisión, se dispersó por toda la recámara antes en penumbra.

Se trataba de un sitio amplio, las paredes teñidas de un suave malva, y adornándolas, se encontraban varios retratos y cuadros de paisajes. Los muebles eran de madera oscura, y uno de ellos, bien sabía el hombre estaba repleto de kimonos, después de todo su obligación había sido costearlos. Un majestuoso espejo, y finalmente, el confortable y espacioso futou donde su princesita aún dormía. Se acercó lentamente, para luego arrodillarse a su lado.

La niña murmuraba algo entre sueños... pero no podía identificar ninguna frase en concreto...

Okushi: Alí... Alí despierta... ya es muy tarde y estamos por salir... Llamó cuidadosamente al tiempo que la empujaba de igual forma con sus manos.

Okushi: Hija... vamos... el día está muy hermoso y tienes cosas que hacer... Continuaba, y cuando creyó que sus intentos habían dado resultado, se encontró tumbado en el suelo mientras por su nariz escapaba un poco de sangre.

Alí: Estúpido Kuhagui!!!... Te dije que quería Onigiri, no Ocomoñatis!!!. Protestó aún entre sueños, luego de haberse reincorporado sorpresivamente y golpeado a su padre.

Al hombre le estaba costando recuperarse del repentino "ataque" de su hija, debido a que, era realmente buena en todo aquello relacionado con actividad física... y sus golpes no serían la excepción...

Okushi: Alí!!. Llamó ahora más desesperado, pero la niña había regresado a su posición inicial sobre el futou.

Itsuko: No te preocupes padre... Sentenció una de sus hijas. Se había aparecido con una jarra de agua en sus manos luego de escuchar los gritos de su hermanita.

Se aproximó al "problema", y sin dudarlo ni tener la mínima compasión, dejó verter todo el líquido sobre la jovencita, que, al acto, se sobresaltó en el futou y reincorporó con los puños en alto.

Alí¿¡¡Quién hizo eso!!?. Saltó molesta, intentando apartar el agua de sus ojos, pero sin abandonar su posición de defensa.

Itsuko: Yo. Respondió sin inmutarse.

La perturbada llevó sus manos hasta las mantas que la cubrían y con ellas se ayudó a secar el rostro.

Alí¡¡Itsuko, que cruel eres!!. Recriminó una vez pudo abrir sus maravillosos ojos y enfocarlos en las personas delante suyo.

Itsuko: No lo fui... sabía que algún día tendría que recurrir a algo así para despertarte... pero solo mira a nuestro padre...

Los ojos de la joven viajaron hacia el hombre que intentaba contener la hemorragia de su nariz.

Alí¡Oh, papá¿qué te pasó?!. Exclamó preocupada.

El accidentado rió, su pequeña no tenía idea de que ella misma había resultado la causante.

Okushi: Nada... simplemente aprendí una lección.

Alí¿Eh?... ¿cuál?...

Okushi: Que la próxima vez que venga a despertarte, traeré una armadura puesta. Con el comentario la niñita entendió todo y se puso de pie al instante.

Alí¡Hay, papá, cuánto lo siento¿me disculpas?!.

Su padre sonrió dulcemente, como negarle a esos ojitos tan cálidos y puros, tan sinceros e inocentes, llenos de una bondad que ya no se encontraba en esos tiempos.

Okushi: Por supuesto que si.

La joven suspiró aliviada, pero inmediatamente algo acaparó su atención. Su hermana le había arrojado un kimono que, debido a la somnolencia, atrapó con dificultad.

Itsuko: Debes darte prisa... estamos por marcharnos y la feria cerrará si no lo haces...

Alí¡Ah si!. Asintió al tiempo que sus familiares abandonaban el lugar para permitir que se cambiase.

Pronto yació vestida con un largo y refinado kimono lila. El lazo que rodeaba su cintura se amarraba detrás en un moño que dejaba escapar las terminaciones de éste.

Acomodó su larga y sedosa cabellera negra, para luego de haberse calzado las sandalias, salir corriendo de su recámara.

Arribó a la sala, en donde solo permanecía servido su desayuno.

Nagomi: Buenos días dormilona... Saludó serenamente su hermana mayor, que, ubicada en uno de los "sofá" de la sala, leía un pergamino.

Alí¡Oh, muy buenos días Nagomi!. Correspondió y sus envidiables ojos se encendieron en alegría.

Se trataba de una jovencita muy hermosa, de unos 17 años aproximadamente. Su larga cabellera negra solía encontrarse cayendo libremente por su espalda, a su vez, que en su frente se dispersaba un rebelde flequillo.

Pero pese a la armonía en la complexión de su esbelto cuerpo, la característica que más se destacaba, era el peculiar color de sus ojos.

Dos pulcras y hermosas aguamarinas, llenas de una calidez y energía inaudita.

Alí¡Mmm... esto está muy bueno!. Comentó mientras degustaba su desayuno.

Alí¿¡Tú lo preparaste!?.

Su hermana asintió con la cabeza.

Alí¡Cielos, tienes que enseñarme a cocinar así algún día, porque tu sabes, yo no me destaco en el arte culinario, realmente, la última vez que preparé algo ni yo misma me creía la mentira de que estaba delicioso ¡ja, ja!... recuerdo las caras azules verdosas de todos!. Prosiguió vivazmente al tiempo que agitaba entre los palillos una pieza de pollo que aún no había llegado a destino.

Alí: Pero bueno... uno no puede ser excelente en todo ¿no?... aunque creo que es algo que puedo mejorar, fíjate, Sayuki, si, una de esas chicas con las que siempre salgo, bueno... eso no importa mucho, el hecho es que tenía el mismo problema que yo, era pésima para cocinar. Sin embargo, su madre la envió a algunas lecciones de cocina y ¡a que no sabes como cocina hoy!, siempre que voy a la casa nos prepara algo ¡y es simplemente maravilloso!...

Parecía que hablaba sola, puesto su hermana solo asentía con la cabeza y emitía débiles Mh o si, si . Realmente era una jovencita a la que le gustaba "hablar de más", y una vez que comenzaba con su interminable soliloquio, prácticamente nadie lograba detenerla.

Alí¿Tu que piensas?... ¿crees que puedo mejorar?... la última vez que le pregunte lo mismo a Itsuko la muy insensible me dijo creo que eres un caso perdido ... Aaah... ¿no puede intentar ser un poco más amable?... siempre actúa como una vieja de por lo menos setenta años, si, de esas solteronas que se casaron una vez en la vida siendo muy jóvenes, tuvieron por lo menos 10 hijos y luego el pobre diablo las abandonó... ahora se pasan criticando a la juventud de hoy... la juventud que ellas no tuvieron...

Una risita escapó por los labios de Nagomi al escuchar aquella "descripción" de su hermana restante.

Alí sonrió satisfecha, al menos había logrado levantarle el humor a su hermana mayor cuando parecía haber tenido una mala mañana, aunque ella desconocía de la discusión que se había desatado antes de que la despertaran.

Alí: Debería conseguirse un novio... no se... o algo que la distraiga más que esas simples flores... son hermosas lo se... su floristería es magnífica... pero ya no tiene vida... ojalá algún día entrase en razón...

Nagomi: Pienso lo mismo. Asintió ante el comentario y Alí casi se atraganta con la comida que había llevado a la boca luego de acabar su oración.

Alí¡Hey, formulaste una frase, éste es indudablemente un progreso!. Bromeó y bebió de su vaso de jugo para ayudar a la comida atragantada descender.

Nagomi: Hoy no estoy de muy buen humor. Respondió.

Alí: Eso no me extraña... Aportó en voz baja aunque la mujer logró escucharla.

Nagomi¿Qué dijiste?. Le cuestionó punzante.

La niña rió nerviosa.

Alí¡Oh nada... nada... dije que eso era muy extraño... ya sabes... porque siempre estás de muy buen humor...si... como envidio tus ganas de vivir la vida...!.

Los ojos chocolate la observaron fijamente durante unos momentos para luego regresar a la hoja de pergamino que la tenía tan ocupada.

Alí dio un respingo; últimamente su hermana estaba más sensible de lo normal, y eso era comprensible, después de todo había acabado su compromiso con un hombre de buen porte, elegante, a Alí le había agradado mucho la amabilidad con que la trataba y estaba muy feliz con su hermana por el buen partido que había obtenido gracias a que era indudablemente una mujer hermosa y refinada. No obstante, las apariencias engañan, y resultó un simple mafioso que, detrás de su máscara de buen samaritano, poseía oscuros enredos. Su hermana, de buen corazón, no estuvo dispuesta a vincularse en asuntos similares, así que pese al enorme amor que él había despertado en ella, optó por acabar el matrimonio.

Aún recordaba la noche en que había regresado a casa de su familia, con sus maletas en mano y el rostro bañado en lágrimas.

La consolaron durante cerca de dos horas, y cuando se hubo sentido mejor, acordaron que volviese a vivir allí.

Algo que Alí agradecía, porque uno de los grandes dotes de su hermana, era la magistral habilidad que poseía para preparar deliciosos platos en poco tiempo... ¡ji, ji!... si, Alí podía ser muy golosa en ocasiones...

Nagomi¿No crees que deberías darte prisa?. Interrumpió cuando se percató de que su hermana había detenido su comer para concentrarse en sus pensamientos.

Alí¿Qué?. Levantó el rostro confundida, había oído decir algo a su hermana, pero su cerebro no pudo comprender el significado de las palabras.

La mujer dio un largo suspiro de agotamiento.

Nagomi: Alí... date prisa... tienes que ir a hacer las compras...

Alí¡Oh, cierto!. Exclamó en un ataque de ansiedad comenzando a beberse en un santiamén todo el jugo de su vaso.

Sin percatarse una sonrisa figuró en los labios carmesí de la mujer; su hermanita no había cambiado nada, seguía siendo la misma chiquilla despistada de siempre.

Alí¡¡Terminé!!. Profirió al tiempo que se colocaba de pié precipitadamente. La mesa tambaleó durante unos momentos y el vaso rodó por ésta; suerte que ya había bebido todo su contenido.

Alí¡Iré a despedirme de Itsuko y Papá!. Anunció mientras abandonaba la sala a carrera.

En cuanto la vio desaparecer, los ojos chocolate volvieron hacia el pergamino, aún no lograba memorizarse todo aquello que debía estudiar para el examen del día siguiente. Su devoción era la medicina, trabajaba como asistenta de su padre. No obstante desde hacía ya un tiempo se había empeñado en construir su propia clínica, aunque claro, para eso primero debía graduarse. Desde varios años estudiaba en una universidad y éste sería el último, no podía descuidar ni un momento sus estudios.

Por fin reinaba el silencio... había logrado comprender los primeros tres párrafos del texto y descubrió, que con su maravillosa capacidad, prácticamente los recordaba de memoria. Prosiguió entusiasmada, generalmente por las mañanas existía un ambiente más propicio para concentrarse... siempre y cuando una de sus hermanas no madrugase...

Y ella misma quebrantó su ilusión cuando a paso escabroso reapareció en la sala.

Alí¡Nagomi... ¿dónde está el dinero y la lista de las cosas que debo comprar?!. Interrogó apresuradamente.

La mayor levantó su mano y con las cuidadas uñas rojas apuntó hacia una repisa a un lado de varios cuadros pequeños.

La niña prácticamente saltó la mesa para llegar hasta ella, y Nagomi tuvo la extraña sensación de que pese a sus habilidades, su hermana acabaría en una camilla de hospital si continuaba haciendo eso.

Alí¡Bien... ya tengo que irme... ¿tienes idea de a que hora regresarán?... porque olvidé preguntárselo a papá!.

Nagomi: Alrededor de las 6:00 PM de la tarde, el camino hasta Kyoto es extenuante y debemos hacer algunas paradas.

Alí¡De acuerdo... bueno... nos veremos entonces, hasta luego!. Se despedía, pero cuando retiró las puertas de la sala para salir al jardín, ante el enorme apuro que llevaba, no se percató que delante suyo yacía una hermosa bola de pelos blanca que aún no quería renunciar a su sueño de las mañanas.

Accidentalmente le pisó la cola y el animal chilló de forma abrupta por el dolor.

Alí¡¡Oh... Koyo... Koyito bonito cuanto lo siento...!!. No tardó en disculparse mientras sujetaba al pequeño animal, que pese al descuido de su dueña, le movía la cola encantado de verla.

Alí: Pobre inocente . Pensó antes de decir algo más.

Se le quedó observando apenada, y durante el festejo de su perro al verla, una idea fulminó en su mente.

Alí¡¡Ah... ya se... ¿qué tal si me acompañas Koyo?... prometo comprarte un hueso muy grande y sabroso como forma de recompensar mi descuido¿tu qué dices?!!.

Dentro de la casa, su hermana volvió a suspirar cansada¿cómo era posible que le hablase así a un perro?... ¿a caso era tan tonta como para esperar respuesta?.

Alí¡¡Bien, está decidido, Koyo a mi espalda!!.

Los tonos en el rostro de Nagomi comenzaron a tornarse azulados... una joven hermosa, en edad de encontrar algo similar a un prometido, caminando un magnífico día por el centro comercial y... ¡¡con un perro en la espalda!!. Su hermana no tenía ni mínima pizca de vergüenza ni mínima fracción de delicadeza.

Alí¡Sujétate bien, porque estamos retrasados!. Sorpresivamente el animal respondió con dos ladridos y la sonrisa en el rostro de Alí se ensanchó.

Al instante inició carrera hacia el centro comercial.

Su hermana mayor, que incrédula se había asomado por la puerta, tenía la boca por el suelo y un tic nervioso en su ceja izquierda... ¿sería adoptada?... No se sorprendió de encontrarse meditando tal posibilidad.

Alí¡¡Cielos... hay demasiada gente... papá no mentía cuando dijo que me apresurara o tendría que hacer largas filas!!... mmm... ni modo... veamos...

Alzó la nota para registrarla.

Hacía ya cinco minutos desde que transitaban las conglomeradas calles de la feria, lugar de abarrotados puestos y donde uno de características semejantes a las de Alí, podía llegar a perderse con facilidad.

Alí: Primero nos encargaremos de los vegetales... Anunció y levantó la vista hasta distinguir el puesto donde siempre compraba. Para su infortunio, parecía compartir su preferencia con decenas de personas más, puesto éste era uno de los más concurridos en el centro comercial.

Tuvo que agudizar su vista para distinguir al último de la fila (y no estoy exagerando).

Alí¡Diablos... si tengo que esperar tanto para ser atendida me haré vieja más pronto de lo que creía!. Bufó molesta apoyando sus manos en su cadera.

Alí: Podría dejar los vegetales para lo último pero... ¿¡y si llega más gente!?... ¿¡si se acaban antes de que me atiendan!?... ¿¡y si compro en otro puesto y luego me recriminan porque tanto frutas como verduras saben mal!?... ¿¡¡y si mi pobre Koyito se muere deshidratado en mi espalda!!?... ¿¡¡y si yo lo hago!!?... ¿¡¡qué pasaría si me desmayo por el calor!!?... cielos... vaya que está haciendo calor... ¿¡y si... y si...!?... ¡¡oh dios¿qué puedo hacer?!!...

Varias personas se habían detenido para enfocar su vista en la persona que hablaba consigo misma de forma incoherente.

Muchos la observaban incrédulos y otros reían por lo bajo. No fue hasta muy tarde cuando Alí se percató del teatro que había inaugurado en medio de la calle.

Sonrió sumamente apenada y de igual forma saludó a aquellos que la enfocaban divertidos.

Alí: Oh... Ho... Hola a todo el mundo... ¡je, je!... no vayan a pensar que estoy loca... ¡porque no lo estoy!... simplemente... simplemente es el calor... ustedes entienden ¿no?... si... claro que me entienden... Prosiguió prolongando una risa nerviosa, y desilusionados por el final del divertido "espectáculo en vivo" las personas comenzaron a restarle importancia y proseguir con sus actividades.

Alí exhaló un largo suspiro.

Alí: Bien... ahora tengo que decidir que hacer sin perder los estribos... ¡ups!... estoy hablando con migo misma de nuevo...

Kuhagui¡¡Alí... Alí...!!.

Alí: Rayos... ahora hasta oigo voces...

Kuhagui¡¡Alí... ¿qué no me escuchas?... Alí!!.

Alí: Que calor tan fuerte hace... podría jurar que alguien me está llamando... Volvió a comentar quitándose el sudor de su frente.

Kuhagui¡¡Alí... por dios... estoy aquí... ¿no me ves?!!.

Alí¡¡Hay, que se calle quien quiera que sea!!. Gritó volviendo a perder el control.

Sintió algunos pasos detrás suyo e imaginando que era alguno de sus antiguos espectadores regresando para incordiarla, volteó tan rápidamente que a la persona no le dio el tiempo necesario para esquivar el golpe que le demandó sin siquiera verlo.

Kuhagui: A... lí... Alcanzó a pronunciar antes de caer al suelo desmayado.

Los ojos aguamarina abrieron grandes en sorpresa cuando reconoció al joven que estaba desparramado en el suelo.

Alí¡¡Hay... Kuhagui... lo siento... no sabía que eras tú... yo pensé que... pensé que era alguien con la intención de molestarme pero...!!!. Se arrodilló rápidamente a su lado¿qué estaba sucediendo ese día?... era la segunda persona que acababa en el suelo por un golpe suyo, sin contar el accidente con su perro.

Kuhagui: No... no es nada... Se reincorporó aceptando las disculpas y tomándose la cabeza que aún le zumbaba por dentro.

Alí le extendió una mano y él la tomó para ayudarse a poner de pié.

Kuhagui: Gracias...

Alí¿Gracias?... es lo menos que puedo hacer luego de haberte golpeado...

Kuhagui: No te preocupes... ya me estoy acostumbrando a tus golpes...

Alí dibujó una sonrisa nerviosa y apenada en su rostro, algunos rubores habían llegado hasta él, ya no solo por el calor, sino también por el comentario recientemente hecho. El muchacho, de unos 20 años, cabello castaño oscuro y ojos azules, se deslumbró enormemente con la tierna imagen que su amiga le regalaba y sus mejillas comenzaron a arder, impregnándose en ellas, súbitos rojos.

Alí¿Mh?... ¿Kuhagui?... ¿Kuhagui me escuchas?... oye... ¿a caso estropeé alguna parte de tu cerebro?... Llamaba confundida, puesto el joven no hacía más que observarla fijamente, con los ojitos brillantes y soñadores, hecho que comenzaba a incomodarla. A pesar de haber abandonado la expresión que había causado el parálisis de su amigo, éste aún no regresaba a la normalidad.

Alí¡¡¡Kuhagui!!!. Tuvo que gritar muy fuerte en su oído para que despertase de su letargo.

Kuhagui¿¡Qué!?. Saltó asustado por la violenta forma en que había sido obligado a caer en la realidad.

Alí¡Hey¿qué te sucede?... ¿el calor también te está afectando?!...

Kuhagui: Yo... ah... no... no... por supuesto que no.. es solo que... recordé algo... si... algo muy importante... Contestó tartamudeando¿cómo decirle que el motivo de su estado era ella misma?... ella misma que lo había cautivado con su inocente belleza y su maravillosa forma de ser... aunque se tratase de una joven despistada y que parecía nunca "madurar", esas cualidades hacían de Alí Nagasawa una persona única a la que todos en el pueblo conocían, y a la que todos de igual forma adoraban.

Kuhagui: Bien... así que... estás haciendo las compras... Pronunció intentando sacar algún tema que apartase el asunto de su reciente embelesamiento. Aunque inmediatamente luego de haber acabado la frase comenzó a maldecir por haber dicho algo tan estúpido... y si¿qué va a estar haciendo en el centro comercial, con un monedero y una canasta para víveres?... ¡idiota! . Se recriminó fuertemente.

Alí: Ah si... incluso traje al pequeño Koyo con migo...

Kuhagui: Si, ese perrito tan adorable y...

Sr. Katsumoto¡¡Kuhagui hay muchos clientes por atender¿qué demonios estás haciendo allá?!!. Se alzó la imponente voz de un hombre grande y robusto que atendía justamente en el puesto de verduras al que siempre Alí concurría.

Lo conocían por su hombría y exigencia, última característica que aplicaba mucho con su único hijo.

Kuhagui: Ah... papá... en este mismo instante voy... Respondió intimidado, y un tanto avergonzado por hacer el ridículo entre todas las personas que por allí circundaban.

Su padre cruzó los brazos impaciente.

Alí¡¡Hola señor Katsumoto!!. Se dejó mostrar la hermosa amiga de su hijo, la cual lo saludaba agitando enérgicamente su mano y sonriéndole de la forma más característica.

Parecía que era la única en el mundo capaz de invadir su coraza resistente, puesto inmediatamente al distinguirla, una sonrisa se dibujó en sus robustas facciones y alzando una mano correspondió el saludo.

Sr. Katsumoto¡¡Oh Alí, que alegría verte!!. Exclamó con un dizque de felicidad en su voz, algo que ocasionó miradas de asombro entre todos los clientes que aguardaban por ser atendidos.

Sr. Katsumoto¡¡Muchacho tonto¿por qué no me dijiste que estabas hablando con Alí?!!. Volvió a su acostumbrada imagen de hombre fornido, recriminándole abiertamente al pobre joven que no hacía más que encogerse de hombros para intentar ocultar su rostro.

Kuhagui: Lo siento papá... Se disculpó sin razones y una muy incrédula Alí sonrió ante la escena, que ya de por si, había echo escapar algunas risas entre los espectadores.

Alí: Al menos no soy la única que hace el ridículo en público . Pensó, y se sintió más reconfortada.

Sr. Katsumoto¡¡Ven Alí... acércate... imagino que estás aquí para comprar en mi puesto!!.

Alí: Ah si... así es... Asintió un poco intimidada por la exagerada muestra de alegría con que se dirigía a ella.

Sr. Katsumoto¡¡Entonces haré una excepción y te atenderé inmediatamente!!.

Alí¿¡¡Qué!!?... ¿¡¡Enserio!!?. Saltó emocionada porque por lo visto no se vería obligada a formar la larga fila. Aunque aquello produjo un murmullo de inconformidad que poco a poco Alí fue reconociendo a medida que se acercaba para realizar su compra.

Sr. Katsumoto¿Y qué te han ordenado comprar esta vez mi querida Alí?. Cuestionó dulcemente, y a pesar de la vergüenza que le produjo esto, pudo leer el primer elemento de la lista.

Alí: Bueno... querría... dos lechugas...

Sr. Katsumoto: Perfecto... ¡¡Kuhagui, ya escuchaste!!. Acabó dirigiéndose al muchacho que ya dentro del puesto tomaba una bolsa y comenzaba a introducir en ella lo que Alí pedía.

Sr. Katsumoto: Continúa Alí.

Alí: Ah si... y... dos kilos de...

Anciana: Disculpe. Interrumpió la voz de la anciana que yacía detrás de Alí en la fila.

Sr. Katsumoto¿¡Qué quiere abuela!?... ¿¡¡no ve que estoy atendiendo!!?.

Una gota de sudor frío resbaló por la frente de Alí al presenciar la forma en que el fornido hombre se dirigía a una pequeña e indefensa anciana.

De igual forma, su hijo se sujetó la cabeza con una mano.

Anciana: Lo veo... lo veo... pero también, veo a una jovencita que se ha colado irresponsablemente no teniendo la mínima consideración con todos aquellos que hemos hecho esta fila, tal vez, hasta por horas... ¿y sabe qué?... si no es capaz de reconocer eso, entonces no vale la pena que compremos en su puesto... Sentenció tratando de contenerse, y un murmullo de aprobación se extendió por toda la clientela.

Sr. Katsumoto¿¡¡Pues sabe que ancianita!!?... ¡¡si no acepta lo que estoy haciendo entonces puede marcharse, éste es mi puesto y yo decido a quien atiendo primero y a quien no ¿entendió?!!.

Ante todo aquel griterío, la viejita, que en principio se veía callada e inofensiva, reveló su verdadera forma de ser.

Anciana¡¡Usted es un viejo verde y lujurioso, en mis tiempos nadie tenía el privilegio de ser atendido antes que otro simplemente por el hecho de que fuese muy bonito!!. Acabó señalando a una perdida Alí que observaba toda la escena con ojos como platos.

Sr. Katsumoto¡¡Usted es muy valiente abuelita!!... ¿¡¡Cómo me ha llamado!!?... ¡¡repítalo y créame que dejaré de lado toda clase de consideración por su vejez!!.

Alí¿Alguna vez la tuvo? .

La Anciana pareció estar a punto de abrir sus labios para contrarrestar, pero respiró hondo, enderezó su espalda y comenzó a alejarse del puesto, muy ofendida.

Sr. Katsumoto¡¡Ja, vieja loca, espero no tener que verla nunca más por aquí!!.

El hombre tomó aire para volver su atención hacia la hermosa jovencita, cuando nuevamente una voz lo interrumpió en sus intenciones. Ahora ya no se trataba de una veterana, sino de una mujer de unos 40 años, su marido, que la acompañaba cargando algunas bolsas, simplemente se quedó detrás.

Sr. Katsumoto¿¡Y ahora usted qué quiere!?. Cuestionó cansinamente.

Mujer¡Sepa que yo estoy muy de acuerdo con la señora que se acaba de retirar, realmente me encuentro muy indignada por esta injusticia que está cometiendo!.

Sr. Katsumoto¿¡¡Otra vieja más que me sale con lo mismo!!?.

Mujer¡Oh!... ¿¡cómo se refirió a mi!?... Setsu-san¿ha visto como me ha tratado?!. Finalizó dirigiéndose a su esposo.

Mujer¡Haga algo!.

Esposo: Ah yo... yo creo que el señor Katsumoto tiene toda la razón...

Mujer¿¡Qué!?. Saltó indignada la mujer.

Mujer¿¡Piensa que soy una vieja!?.

Esposo¡No, no, no, no me refería a eso!. Se apresuró a atajar cuando su esposa prácticamente le estaba pidiendo el divorcio solo con la mirada.

Mujer¿Entonces a qué se refiere?.

Esposo: A que está bien que le permita la atención a la jovencita aquí presente.

Aquello pareció molestar a su mujer aún más de el hecho de que la tratasen como "vieja".

Mujer¡¡Solo lo dice porque usted también es un pervertido que se fija en una niñita cuando ya tiene los 43 años bien cumplidos!!.

Alí¿¡Qué!? . Los rubores comenzaron a asentarse en las mejillas de la niña.

Esposo¡¡No digas barbaridades, nunca dije eso!!.

Mujer¡¡Usted es quien debe dejar de mentir, ya me percaté cuando estábamos en la fila, la miraba de pies a cabeza!!.

Esposo¡¡Nunca hice semejante cosa!!.

Mujer¡¡Por supuesto que si, júrelo por nuestros dos hijos!!.

Alí¿¡43 años, casado y con dos hijos!? .

Se creo un largo silencio y el hombre volvió a abrir la boca para contestar.

Esposo¡De acuerdo, esta bien, lo admito, si me atrae¿y sabes por qué es?... porque tu ya me has aburrido, de tanto pasar sentada en la casa tu figura es deprimente y no puedes siquiera intentar compararla con la de la bella jovencita!.

Todos contuvieron la respiración ante lo último, inclusive Alí, que a esas alturas ya estaba más roja que los tomates que permanecían a un lado suyo.

Mujer¿Ah si?... Desafió al borde de las lágrimas una mujer que ya había bajado la cabeza y estaba apunto de golpear a su "marido" como una desquiciada.

Esposo¡Si, porque solo basta con verla bien para percatarse de algo tan obvio!. Prosiguió señalando a Alí que en ese momento deseaba que la tierra se la tragase.

No solo la clientela de ese puesto conformaba el público, todas las personas que circundaban por la calle en ese momento también habían ocupado un lugar para ver el "espectáculo".

Esposo¡Mira su silueta, es delgada, proporcionada, y creo poder afirmar, que pese a ser mucho menor que tu y no haber dado a luz ningún niño, sus senos son mucho más grandes que los tuyos!.

Todos exclamaron en profundo asombro, y Alí, que no podía creer la enormemente vergonzosa situación por la que pasaba en un simple día de compras, sintió todas las miradas presentes detenerse en su busto. ¿¡Qué podía hacer!?... ¡ella no tenía la culpa de haber nacido así!.

Esposo¡Y su rostro, obsérvala bien, sus rasgos son perfectos, sus ojos... sus ojos son maravillosos... juro que nunca antes había visto tales hermosuras en mi vida... finalmente... sus labios...

Se acercó peligrosamente a su rostro, y Alí acorralada entre decenas de canastos de fruta y verdura, solo pudo tragar duro y contener la respiración.

Esposo: Sus labios son suaves como pétalos de rosa... y estoy plenamente seguro... que dulces como la miel...

¡Oh dios, esto ha llegado demasiado lejos, demasiado lejos!. Se repetía una y otra vez... ¿cómo habría llegado a tal situación?... ¿por qué ella?... todo se escapaba de las manos, lo que había comenzado como una tontería ahora era un melodrama, y el sujeto, infiel a su esposa, la observaba con una lujuria en la mirada que la hacia temblar desde la punta de uno de sus largos cabellos hasta el dedo gordo del pie.

Mujer¡¡Eres un infeliz!!. Exclamó terriblemente devastada, su esposa. Las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas como cascadas y su cuerpo le temblaba de furia.

Se puso de pie, después de dejarse caer arrodillada en el suelo, y luego, sin decir nada más, salió corriendo para perderse en el gentío.

Por primera vez su esposo entró en razón... ¿qué había echo?... se había dejado llevar por la belleza de la niña que había perdido los estribos...

Esposo¡¡Sonomi, espera, lo siento!!. Salió detrás de ella, arrojando toda su dignidad machista por el suelo.

Luego de esto se creó un largo, largo silencio, en el que nadie hizo ni dijo nada.

Finalmente el Sr. Katsumoto fue quien lo rompió.

Sr. Katsumoto¡¡Bien, todo el mundo circulando, quien no vaya a comprar en mi puesto aléjese de aquí, y el que va a hacerlo, que forme la fila y sierre la bocota, porque el primero que diga algo recibirá un gran regalo cortesía de la casa, y... no será necesariamente alguna de mis verduras!!.

Como si aquellos atronadores gritos hubiesen movido la tierra, en poco tiempo, todo se hubo encontrado como al principio, y no habían rastros de que semejante escena se hubiera producido en ese mismo lugar.

Kuhagui: Toma... Le alcanzó dulcemente un vaso de agua a la preciosa niña que respiraba entre cortadamente.

Alí: Muchas gracias. Correspondió feliz de poder calmarse con un poco de agua fresca.

Kuhagui¿Te sientes bien?... ¿puedo hacer algo más por ti?...

Alí: No... ya... ya estoy un poco mejor... gracias... El muchacho no estaba muy convencido, pero optó por dejar de preguntar.

Sr. Katsumoto: Alí, siento mucho lo que ha ocurrido, esta gente de hoy está cada vez más descabellada...

Alí asintió, aunque muy adentro pensó que él no era una persona muy apropiada para comentar algo semejante.

Sr. Katsumoto: Prosiguiendo con lo que estábamos... si lo deseas puedes darme la lista de frutas y verduras que yo alistaré tu compra. De esa manera podrás continuar con lo demás y podré compensar el tiempo que te he hecho perder con toda esta sarta de tonterías.

Una sonrisa figuró en los labios de la jovencita que volvía a recuperar una tonalidad normal en sus mejillas. El hombre tenía razón, había desperdiciado demasiado tiempo, y sabía de puestos que serraban en horas próximas a las que estaba.

Alí: Bien, se lo agradezco mucho señor Katsumoto. Pronunció mientras cortaba un trozo de la lista y se lo entregaba.

Alí: Regresaré en un rato, pero creo que comprar lo demás no me llevará mucho tiempo.

Sr. Katsumoto: De todas maneras... ¡¡Kuhagui!!. Llamó y éste se puso rígido como soldado.

Kuhagui¿Si padre?.

Sr. Katsumoto: Quiero que ayudes a Alí con sus compras, ahora que el rubor ya no recorre sus mejillas se ve un poco pálida.

Pese al comentario a Alí no le dio espacio para vergüenzas, después de todo eso era verdad, el calor comenzaba a marearla.

Kuhagui: Si, lo haré. Asintió, pero en esta ocasión lo dominaba un sentimiento de alegría... ¡acompañaría a su hermosa amiga Alí Nagasawa!... Y aunque ya lo había hecho en otras ocasiones, no pudo evitar sentir la misma euforia de siempre.

Comenzaron a transitar las calles, y para frustración de Kuhagui, quien era el responsable de llevar la lista de víveres, Alí parecía prestarle más atención a su pequeño perro con el cual jugaba, que a él mismo que de buena voluntad había accedido ayudarla. Aunque para él era un placer poder hacerlo. Exhaló un respingo como forma de derrota.

Él quería acercarse un poco más, sentir aunque leve, algún contacto, uno que sabía, frustraría a las decenas de muchachos, e incluso hombres, que la observaban continuamente. Eso realmente le fastidiaba, pero la muy despistada no aparentaba percatarse, puesto en ningún momento se había sonrojado, o había expresado alguna señal de incomodidad.

Hacía tantos años desde que la conocía... tantos que aún la recordaba corriendo con chupón en la boca, (aunque ciertamente le había costado dejarlo). Sus madres fueron las mejores amigas desde la juventud, y por consiguiente, cuando formaron sus familias y tuvieron sus hijos, solían reunirlos. Esa era la razón por la que su cercanía a la jovencita de ojos aguamarina era tan grande... Se sentía afortunado, puesto era uno de sus pocos amigos del sexo masculino (su padre era algo sobre protector, cosa que le llamaba mucho la atención porque con sus demás hijas nunca lo había sido), sin embargo, en ocasiones, cuando pensaba en que la única relación que mantenía con ella era de amistad, lo inundaba una profunda desilusión; él la quería como algo más, él deseaba que algún día su princesita le correspondiera en los fervientes sentimientos que le dirigía.

Pero él era realmente muy cobarde, y lo aceptaba. No se sentía seguro ni mucho menos listo para declararle su amor a la niña, prefería que las cosas continuaran así, pues no sabía si ante la confesión su amistad continuaría perdurando.

Alí: Kuhagui... Sintió su nombre escapar por los labios de su compañera y por instinto giró su cabeza hacia ella.

Kuhagui¿Si?.

Alí¿No era Miso, Soja y Sal lo que estábamos buscando?.

Kuhagui: Ah... si... Contestó un tanto descolocado.

Alí: Creo que nos pasamos la tienda hace como unos 5 minutos. Aportó deteniéndose para luego dar media vuelta.

Su amigo hizo igual.

Kuhagui: Oh, que despistado soy, lo siento. Se excusó una ves a su lado.

Alí¡No te preocupes, ya bastante haces con acompañarme, eres una persona muy amable!. Le sonrió dulcemente... una de esas sonrisas que llenaban por completo su corazón y que hacían que éste aumentase el ritmo de sus latidos.

Nuevamente sintió sus mejillas arder, pero le apartó el rostro inmediatamente y Alí tornó su expresión a una confundida.

¿A caso había hecho algo malo?...

Finalmente arribaron al lugar, pequeño, pero eso no influía en la gran diversidad de productos que allí podían encontrarse.

Kuhagui se encargó de realizar la compra mientras que Alí lo esperó fuera, aunque el muchacho la observaba recelosamente desde dentro, puesto no quería que aprovechando su soledad, alguien se le acercase. Para su suerte la compra fue rápida y eso no ocurrió. Alí se sorprendió de la rapidez con que había abandonado la tienda y colocado lo comprado en el canasto que llevaba. Sin embargo no pudo comentar nada porque su amigo volvió a analizar la lista e iniciar la caminata.

Kuhagui: Ahora debemos ir a la pescadería.

Alí: Si, y la tienda de productos lácteos está cerca, así que podremos acabar con las compras allí.

Kuhagui asintió con la cabeza, pero el hecho de acabar con aquella incursión por el centro comercial no le agradaba, quería permanecer más tiempo junto a ella... Sintió que el cielo lo había escuchado cuando Alí acabó de recibir los últimos quesos y dejarlos prolijamente dentro de su cesta.

Alí¿No te gustaría almorzar en mi casa?... mi padre y hermanas están fuera, así que sería muy lindo de tu parte que me acompañases... Oyó la dulce voz de su amiga, y parpadeó perplejo... ella... Alí Nagasawa... ¿le había ofrecido almorzar en su casa?... y... ¿¡solos!?... Era una propuesta que tenía una respuesta desquiciada ¡Si, si! pensó con todas sus fuerzas, pero intentó contenerse para que no se notase la desesperación que experimentaba.

Alí: Ah... bueno... entiendo que tienes cosas más importantes que hacer... pienso que ya he representado suficiente molestia para ti el día de hoy... Continuó debido a que al muchacho le estaba tomando demasiado tiempo el contestarle. Suponía que ese silencio era una búsqueda de excusas para no hacerla sentir mal.

¿¡Qué!?... ¿¡Qué no quería ir!?... ¡pero si era lo que más deseaba en el mundo!.

Kuhagui¡No, No!. Negó sin poderse retener.

Alí¿Qué?.

Kuhagui: Es decir... por supuesto que almorzaré con tigo... sabes que... sabes que disfruto mucho de tu compañía, y por ello, nunca has significado ni significarás ninguna carga para mi... Él mismo se sorprendió de la frase que había formulado, se llenó de un orgullo inexplicable y su mirada transmitió una actitud que nunca antes había experimentado... arrogancia...

Los ojos aguamarina de Alí se iluminaron y su sonrisa aumentó más que de costumbre.

Alí¡Perfecto, entonces démonos prisa, tu padre debe estar esperándonos con mi compra!. Demandó tomándolo calurosamente de la mano, e iniciando la carrera junto a él. No era muy buen deportista, y sumado a los nervios que lo recorrían de pies a cabeza por el hecho de estar siendo tomado de la mano por ella, sus pasos no seguían un orden delimitado y se volvían increíblemente torpes. Maldijo por su timidez.

Su padre, el señor Katsumoto, los vio acercarse corriendo. Sonrío en primera instancia al ver la espléndida imagen de Alí, pero inmediatamente su seño se frunció más de lo normal su hijo era realmente patético , pensó sin malicia alguna, pero lo hizo. Alí prácticamente lo arrastraba porque éste no lograba mantener el equilibrio.

La vergüenza culminó cuando se hubieron detenido frente al puesto.

Alí¡Ya volví!. Anunció jovialmente y el hombre robusto le extendió tres bolsas repletas que Alí tomó con dificultad. Aunque le dirigía una fresca sonrisa a la niña, por dentro no dejaba de preguntarse ¿qué había echo mal para que hijo tuviera tanta inseguridad?.

Sr. Katsumoto¡Kuhagui!. Llamó de un momento a otro y su hijo volvió a enderezarse como solado.

Kuhagui¿Si papá?.

Sr. Katsumoto¡Tenemos que hablar!.

Kuhagui¿Ahora?... Cuestionó temeroso de que aquello pudiese estropear sus planes.

Sr. Katsumoto¡Si, en este mismo instante!. Confirmó soberbio.

Kuhagui: Pero es que...

Alí: Señor Katsumoto... Interrumpió con voz tranquila. Los ojos del hombre viajaron hacia ella e inmediatamente identificó el cambio de emociones en ellos.

Sr. Katsumoto¿Qué sucede Alí?. Interrogó de forma afable.

Alí: Bueno... es que no creo que Kuhagui pueda entablar una conversación con usted ahora, lo acabo de invitar a almorzar y debido a todos los imprevistos que surgieron en esta mañana de compras estoy algo retrasada.

Sr. Katsumoto¿Lo invitaste a almorzar?. Saltó con ojos como platos. Debido al semblante inseguro de su hijo imaginaba que una jovencita tan bella como Alí buscaría algo mejor, un hombre echo y derecho, y no un pobre niño grande al que había que decirle que hacer todo el tiempo.

Alí: Si... hoy estoy toda la tarde sola en casa, y realmente no disfruto de un almuerzo si no lo comparto con alguien.

Sr. Katsumoto¿¡Estarán solos!?.

Alí: Si... Asintió confundida puesto no entendía el motivo de la reacción del hombre.

Sr. Katsumoto¡Kuhagui!. Volvió a llamar cuando notó que la atención de su hijo ya no estaba sobre él, sino que observaba distraídamente hacia algún punto del entorno.

Kuhagui¿¡Si!?. Regresó sobresaltado y volvió a imitar a un soldado.

Sr. Katsumoto¡Pospondré nuestra conversación para otra ocasión, ahora vete, y por favor, ayuda a Alí con todo el cargamento!. Ordenó y el muchacho asintió rígido para luego tomar las bolsas que contenían las compras del puesto de su padre.

Alí: Bien... ¡nos veremos luego Sr. Katsumoto!. Despidió y cuando recibió una sonrisa como respuesta, comenzó a caminar en primer lugar. El torpe joven le iba a imitar, pero algo interrumpió sus intenciones.

Sr. Katsumoto: Pero Kuhagui... Lo detuvo y los ojos azules se enfocaron en su padre.

Sr. Katsumoto¡Eres mi fiera, así que trátala como la presa que es ¿entendiste?!. Animó de una forma poco apropiada y desubicada, que solo ocasionó un fuerte rubor en las mejillas del jovenzuelo.

Kuhagui: Si... papá... fue lo último en lograr pronunciar luego de iniciar camino detrás de Alí.

Bastante rato había transcurrido desde que abandonaron el centro comercial, cuando transitaban un camino por entre medio de la pradera. El pequeño perro, ahora en el suelo, jugueteaba delante de su dueña. A su lado, marchaba torpemente un muchacho cargando sus compras. Si había algo que a Kuhagui le molestaba, era la lejanía de la casa de los Nagasawa.

Pero como residencia que era, debía estar apartada de la urbanización.

Kuhagui¿Falta mucho?. Indagó casi al borde de dejarse caer al suelo.

Alí: No... diez minutos como máximo...

Kuhagui: Diez minutos... Repitió derribado cuando esperaba que le respondiese con la mitad.

Alí¿¡Mh!?. Se sobresaltó de un momento a otro, el muchacho no entendió la razón, simplemente la vio detenerse abruptamente.

Kuhagui¿Qué sucede Alí?. Cuestionó comenzando a preocuparse, puesto había identificado una expresión de súbita intranquilidad en su rostro.

Sus manos se condujeron hasta su pecho y allí se detuvieron para escuchar los latidos de su corazón.

Alí: Nada... solo que... me siento extraña... no puedo describirlo pero...

Kuhagui¿Quieres que vaya al pueblo por un médico?... la clínica de tu padre está siempre abierta... Ofreció puesto su preocupación se acrecentaba cada vez más debido a la extraña actitud de la jovencita.

Alí: No, no, no... no creo que sea alguna molestia física...

Kuhagui¿Qué?.

Alí: Es simplemente un sentimiento... una sensación... pero no le des tanta importancia, mejor démonos prisa, tal vez el calor y el hambre me están haciendo sentir así, por más extraño que suene.

Kuhagui: Está bien, pero si te sientes mal no dudes en decírmelo.

Alí¡Por supuesto que no!. Respondió entre risas, puesto le agradaba saber que su amigo se preocupaba mucho por ella como muestra del enorme aprecio que le tenía.

Alí¡Ahora vámonos!. Ordenó volviendo a reanudar la marcha. Pero confusa, volvió a detenerse a los instantes... su compañero no la había imitado en la acción y ahora observaba hacia los rededores, inquieto.

Alí¿Qué te ocurre?.

Kuhagui: Es que... no veo a tu perro por ninguna parte... creí verlo aquí antes de que te detuvieras pero... ahora ya no está...

Por primera vez en su vida, Kuhagui pudo vislumbrar el temor reflejado en el rostro de Alí... era sumamente inusual verla así...

Alí: Oh no... ¡¡Koyo... Koyito lindo... ¿dónde estás?!!... Koyo..!!

Kuhagui¡¡Pequeña bola de pelos ¿dónde te metiste?!!.

Alí¡¡Ven... aquí esta tu querida Alí... así que regresa... Koyo... Koyo...!!.

Sus llamados parecían ser en vano, puesto no recibían señal alguna del animal.

Alí: Oh... Koyo... ¿a dónde fuiste?... Murmuró para si, dejándose caer arrodillada en la tierra, sus ojos cristalinos comenzaron a aguarse. Pese a su fuerza de voluntad y determinación, podía ser muy sensible en ocasiones.

Kuhagui: Alí... Llamó suavemente.

Alí¿Qué?. Emitió al borde de las lágrimas.

Kuhagui: Creo... creo que lo vi...

Alí¿¡Eh!?. Saltó sorprendida y levantó el rostro para encontrarse con su amigo que observaba hacia un punto fijo en el paisaje... un árbol... y por un pequeño instante... distinguió un bulto a su lado...

Alí¡¡Koyo!!. Exclamó aliviada lanzándose en su búsqueda a una impresionante velocidad, que, por mucho que lo intentase, Kuhagui jamás lograría igualar.

Vislumbró la bolita de pelos que agitaba su cola de aquí para allá debido a la felicidad de ver acercarse corriendo a su dueña.

El perro había abandonado el árbol hacia el que se había dirigido y Alí lo tomó antes de percatarse de la razón por la cual su mascota había deseado llegar hasta allí.

Lo abrazó fuertemente mientras las lágrimas, ahora de alivio, escapaban por sus ojos.

Alí: Oh... nunca más vuelvas a hacerme algo así... me asusté mucho... Le confesó, pero al terminar de hablar, sintió como el animal ejercía presión para liberarse. Algo muy inusual puesto siempre le encantaban los mimos de su propietaria.

Alí abrió los ojos que había cerrado para llorar, muy confundida, y cuando lo hizo, no fue necesario que el perrito continuara ejerciendo fuerza para ser soltado, puesto por el shock que recibió al ver tal imagen, ni se percató cuando lo arrojó a la hierba.

Allí... a pocos metros... tirado junto al árbol... yacía el cuerpo ensangrentado de un muchacho...


End file.
